frogfractions2fandomcom-20200214-history
Train Hot Dog podcast
Jim Crawford's podcast (THD) contains many clues. It is available on youtube (with important thumbnail images) at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCy5JGFfB4yEmIajXWgD17Ag , and at http://trainhotdog.cool/ . Rider Mail Each episode generally contains a segment called "Rider Mail" this should get its own page, where listeners can call or write in, either by phone at (469) BEARDS-4 or (469) CEASE-PI]. It is also possible to leave a rider mail by posting a youtube comment on a THD episode. Rider Mail may contain clues, but my also contain copious red herrings, because it is impossible to know whether or not an individual message was written as part of the ARG. Train Hot Dog Wikia Each episode is documented on a THD-specific wiki, located here: http://trainhotdog.wikia.com/wiki/Trainhotdog_Wikia . Metadata from that wiki for all episodes follows. It is not known whether the titles and the bracketed descriptions are a puzzle. 1. Dorf on Golf episode transcript is a work in progress, but less of a work in progress than it was a while ago. 2. Nintendo Nepotism episode transcript is not yet finished 3. A History of Username Decoration episode transcript is under construction 4. XOOX episode transcript is incomplete 5. Groovy Adult Master episode transcript has some issues. 6. Drabtz episode transcript isn't perfect. 7. Keyboard Kato episode transcript needs your help! 8. Touch Inference episode transcript needs work. 9. Hot Dog Time Machine episode transcript is flawed 10. Steam Hot Dog episode transcript is. 11. Sedona Party Clowns episode transcript will be a real boy some day. 12. Stay On Your Toast episode transcript is missing important information 13. Butt Folk episode transcript has nothing to prove. 14. Discharge episode transcript is wanting. 15. Water: Reckoning episode transcript is disappointing. 16. A Trip Through The Graphics Pipeline episode transcript is a little off 17. Decay Truth episode transcript is more like a synopsis 18. Nightcore Night Court episode transcript will feel better next week. 19. Dog Holding a Bucket you can improve this episode transcript 20. BART Noise Reduction Plugin beep 21. Shark Lips episode transcript is shark lips. 22. Ashen Stools This 23. Accessory Bolt Holes for Camel episode transcript is perfect and should not be changed. 24. Flirting in Traffic you can improve this episode transcript. 25. Youtube Videos I Like Youtub. 26. Extrinsic Blood Coagulation Cascade episode transcript leaves much to be desired. 27. Enhance Any Dining Experience episode transcript enhances no dining experiences. 28. The Fifth Most Important Cereal Crop Grown In The World episode transcript is rated T for Troubled 29. Bumper Sandwich Booger Lips episode transcript is the best one. 30. Mobius Face Meeting Itself [] 31. Krampusloaf Kroafuslamp 32. Blini episode transcript is delicious. 33. Bagophily episode transcript knows what it likes. 34. The Brown Devil Inside episode transcript is sick of your shit. 35. No-Han Pics episode transcript is shorter than usual. 36. Gunmetal and Tennis Balls episode transcript smells funny. 37. Top Ten Citrus Fruits episode transcript is mostly rind. 38. Odonym episode transcript is how people die. 39. The Invisible World of Urine episode transcript should be neither seen nor heard. 40. GopherVR episode transcript contains implicit hyperlinks to itself. 41. The Noisy Organs episode transcript should be seen but not heard. 42. Ultem Glasses Airplane episode transcript can fly with your help. 43. Desolate Clovis episode transcript is Desolate Clovis. 44. GDC March Dog episode transcript will get to GDC eventually. 45. Poop Dreads episode transcript has the Poop Dreads. 46. Poison Oak Place Angeles is Poison Oak Place. 47. GDC April Dog episode transcript is still at GDC 48. Happy Tooth, North Carolina episode transcript needs braces. 49. The Modern Day Desk Sentence the real episode transcript please stand up? 50. Cronenburger episode transcript is the most delicious burger. 51. GDC May Dog GDC May Dog 52. Unicode Disaster episode transcript is less of a Unicode Disaster than expected 53. Waffles Are For Pubic Lice; Pancakes Are For Head Lice episode transcript is for armpit rice 54. Nictitating Membrane episode transcript can only be seen if you annoy the cat. 55. GDC June Dog press time this GDC June Dog has yet to receive a sandwich. 56. Numerous Usurpers episode transcript is pretty hungry 57. A More Glabrous Body episode transcript traps pheromones 58. Beef Despair other episode transcript is a porsche 59. GDC July Dog a cigar is just this episode transcript 60. Let Me Show You Them episode transcript has caught some of them Episodes 61-70 61. Likes: Standing Up Against Tyranny episode transcript is a strict constitutionalist 62. Pineapple Hot Dog episode's transcript is unfit for human consumption. 63. The One Where Jim Doesn't Talk episode transcript is the best yet YouTube Thumbnail Images User Irregular Programming assembled pixelated stripes in certain THD thumbnails to form this image: link to original (episodes 9,11,13,15,20) When colors are removed from the image, it looks like this (right): http://imgur.com/HhuvXWs This puzzle is #unsolved Soundfile Analysis Please document below if the episode has been analyzed, with what software, by whom, and what results. Notes about episodes are also welcome here. Episodes 1-10 1. Dorf on Golf episode transcript is a work in progress, but less of a work in progress than it was a while ago. * #analysis_tried? * #results? * #notes 2. Nintendo Nepotism episode transcript is not yet finished 3. A History of Username Decoration episode transcript is under construction 4. XOOX episode transcript is incomplete 5. Groovy Adult Master episode transcript has some issues. 6. Drabtz episode transcript isn't perfect. 7. Keyboard Kato episode transcript needs your help! 8. Touch Inference episode transcript needs work. 9. Hot Dog Time Machine episode transcript is flawed 10. Steam Hot Dog episode transcript is. Episodes 11-20 11. Sedona Party Clowns episode transcript will be a real boy some day. 12. Stay On Your Toast episode transcript is missing important information 13. Butt Folk episode transcript has nothing to prove. 14. Discharge episode transcript is wanting. 15. Water: Reckoning episode transcript is disappointing. 16. A Trip Through The Graphics Pipeline episode transcript is a little off 17. Decay Truth episode transcript is more like a synopsis 18. Nightcore Night Court episode transcript will feel better next week. 19. Dog Holding a Bucket you can improve this episode transcript 20. BART Noise Reduction Plugin beep Episodes 21-30 21. Shark Lips episode transcript is shark lips. 22. Ashen Stools This 23. Accessory Bolt Holes for Camel episode transcript is perfect and should not be changed. 24. Flirting in Traffic you can improve this episode transcript. 25. Youtube Videos I Like Youtub. 26. Extrinsic Blood Coagulation Cascade episode transcript leaves much to be desired. 27. Enhance Any Dining Experience episode transcript enhances no dining experiences. 28. The Fifth Most Important Cereal Crop Grown In The World episode transcript is rated T for Troubled 29. Bumper Sandwich Booger Lips episode transcript is the best one. 30. Mobius Face Meeting Itself [] Episodes 31-40 31. Krampusloaf Kroafuslamp 32. Blini episode transcript is delicious. 33. Bagophily episode transcript knows what it likes. 34. The Brown Devil Inside episode transcript is sick of your shit. 35. No-Han Pics episode transcript is shorter than usual. 36. Gunmetal and Tennis Balls episode transcript smells funny. 37. Top Ten Citrus Fruits episode transcript is mostly rind. 38. Odonym episode transcript is how people die. 39. The Invisible World of Urine episode transcript should be neither seen nor heard. 40. GopherVR episode transcript contains implicit hyperlinks to itself. Episodes 41-50 41. The Noisy Organs episode transcript should be seen but not heard. 42. Ultem Glasses Airplane episode transcript can fly with your help. 43. Desolate Clovis episode transcript is Desolate Clovis. 44. GDC March Dog episode transcript will get to GDC eventually. 45. Poop Dreads episode transcript has the Poop Dreads. 46. Poison Oak Place Angeles is Poison Oak Place. 47. GDC April Dog episode transcript is still at GDC 48. Happy Tooth, North Carolina episode transcript needs braces. 49. The Modern Day Desk Sentence the real episode transcript please stand up? 50. Cronenburger episode transcript is the most delicious burger. Episodes 51-60 51. GDC May Dog GDC May Dog 52. Unicode Disaster episode transcript is less of a Unicode Disaster than expected 53. Waffles Are For Pubic Lice; Pancakes Are For Head Lice episode transcript is for armpit rice 54. Nictitating Membrane episode transcript can only be seen if you annoy the cat. 55. GDC June Dog press time this GDC June Dog has yet to receive a sandwich. 56. Numerous Usurpers episode transcript is pretty hungry 57. A More Glabrous Body episode transcript traps pheromones 58. Beef Despair other episode transcript is a porsche 59. GDC July Dog a cigar is just this episode transcript 60. Let Me Show You Them episode transcript has caught some of them Episodes 61-70 61. Likes: Standing Up Against Tyranny episode transcript is a strict constitutionalist 62. Pineapple Hot Dog episode's transcript is unfit for human consumption. 63. The One Where Jim Doesn't Talk episode transcript is the best yetCategory:Podcast